


deep dive

by amidnightlove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Merman Anakin, Oviposition, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/pseuds/amidnightlove
Summary: Travelling on a cruise ship was supposed to be Obi-Wan’s perfect holiday.He was never supposed to nearly drown and be saved by a merman.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 35
Kudos: 532





	deep dive

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself.  
> enjoy the mereggs!

Obi-Wan clung to the slippery rail, the wind and rain whipping his hair away from his face.

The ship bobbed, the storm the fiercest and nastiest he had ever seen.

He could’ve appreciated a nice storm in the middle of the ocean had it not been for the fact that his ship had been captured by pirates.

He looked at the ocean, at the dark waves. No moon illuminated them, only rain and wind.

 _I’m going to die,_ he thought, and he nearly laughed. His trip meant to be relaxing, to de-stress. Or at least that’s how Ahsoka had sold it. An opportunity for him to unwind.

He tried to walk, but his boots kept slipping and the ship kept bobbing up and down. He heard vague screams over the sound of thunder.

Turning back, he saw a dark figure approach him. He wondered if this was the Sidious their captors kept talking about when they thought he wasn’t listening.

He ran, but slipped and fell to the hard floor, the rain making it impossible to see where he was heading.

He was going to die, but at least he would die in his own terms. Fiercely glad that he had taken the trip alone, Obi-Wan stood up and looked at the waves again.

The pirates had already killed other passengers and he had managed to run only wearing his clothes, all his other possessions left behind. No, he would not be gunned down.

The figure kept approaching him and Obi-Wan tried to move again, but a large wave appeared over the bow of the ship and his hand lost its grip on the rail.

He took a deep breath and the water took him.

He felt himself distantly fall to the ocean, lightning illuminating a figure still watching him. The black figure, with yellow eyes.

Obi-Wan tried to swim and not panic, but it was one thing to swim in a pool or on a quiet beach than swimming in the middle of the ocean during a thunderstorm.

The water pulled him down, as if it tried to swallow him. Air ran out and he tried to move upwards but got lost. The waves kept moving him back and forth, the pressure trying to drown him.

Obi-Wan panicked.

He moved his arms uselessly, trying to see. For a moment he could’ve sworn he saw a human face in the dark water.

He wanted to laugh again. He was dying, obviously. He was alone. And dying.

Water entered through his nose and mouth and he tried one more time to swim.

He was losing energy, the water in his body the only thing in his mind.

His eyes closed, and before dying, he felt something strong pull him.

 _The brain creates illusions when lacking oxygen_ , was his last coherent thought.

Then he died.

* * *

Dying was painful. He couldn’t breathe, a pressure on his chest.

Obi-Wan coughed and coughed, flailing his legs and arms. There was a soft thrilling sound and he wondered if he was in a hospital.

He opened his eyes and saw blue. The blue sky above him. It was day and with no clouds, the thunderstorm gone.

Heaving a breath, he realized he was laying in sand. That his clothes were wet and that he could also hear the waves. He was on a beach, the water the same color as the sky.

“I’m… alive,” he gasped and thanked whatever deity that he was.

Twisting his neck hurt, but he did it anyway. There was nothing but big rocks and sand everywhere.

The thrilling sound repeated, and he coughed water, his body hurting.

Obi-Wan squinted his eyes, noticing he was near the shore and that a face was peering at him from behind a large rock.

“You saved me,” he coughed and the relief he felt when realising he wasn’t alone and that this bare-chested man wasn’t one of the pirates was infinite, “thank you.”

He tried to stand up but had no energy.

He was safe, at least. Save from the pirates.

Something chirped. A bird? He had heard it close.

He looked again at the man looking at him who had not moved and then noticed he could only see the man’s chest from behind the rock.

A very naked and toned chest. One arm was different, as if darkened by something. The man kept staring at him, blue eyes wide and unblinking, hair long and gold.

The gaze of a predator, something penetrating and deep.

Obi-Wan began to shake, he didn’t know if it was the shock or what, and the man opened his mouth; the chirping sound coming out of it.

He had hit his head, obviously. Because otherwise he would’ve understood what the man was saying, because people couldn’t make those sounds.

He managed to kneel on the sand, his entire body weak and shaking. He stood up slowly and then he screamed.

The man had moved from behind the rock and now slithered towards him, his entire lower body blue and scaled. The man frowned, his tail whipping the sand.

Obi-Wan fell to the sand. A tail. People didn’t have tails. Tails that glimmered in the sunlight and made them impossibly long. People didn’t have chests that changed mid-hip into tails.

“I’m dead,” Obi-Wan said out loud, because clearly mermaids didn’t exist. Merman? Merfolk?

The merman, if that’s what it was, cocked his head, advancing until he coiled his long and shiny tail around Obi-Wan and moved him closer to his chest.

 _I’m dead, my brain is hallucinating this_ , Obi-Wan thought.

And he remembered his primal fear around this being, that whatever this creature was, could eat him.

The merman had a scar over his right eye and brow, and Obi-Wan thought that even if he was going to die, at least he was going to die being eaten by a handsome creature.

He put his hands over the merman’s chest and found it warm, as if he were a true man. Solid and strong. The merman looked at him, looming over him, grabbing him with his arms.

He moved his right arm stiffly, more mechanically and Obi-Wan wondered if something was wrong with it.

“Hello,” Obi-Wan said and wanted to laugh. Because he had not died and he was talking to a mythological creature.

The merman seemed pleased that he wasn’t running away or screaming anymore. He opened his mouth and instead of chirping, a musical sound came out.

Obi-Wan tensed, vaguely remembering the tale of sirens and mermaids luring prey with songs. But he was starting to realize this merman had actually saved him; only them being on the beach.

The song didn’t last much, perhaps the length of a sentence. It didn’t make him dizzy or want to drown himself, but rather… he felt focused, more alert.

Alert of every ache in his body. That he was hungry and thirsty. That the merman was still in front of him.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan swallowed. This was real, then. He was in some forsaken beach and being held by a handsome merman. “I don’t speak your language.”

Something slimy touched his face and he noticed they were the merman’s hands. They were webbed and broad.

For all his fear, Obi-Wan was actually fascinated. A clammy finger poked his forehead.

_Hello._

Obi-Wan nearly screamed again. He pulled away and tried to escape from the embrace.

The voice had come from his brain, but it hadn’t been his. Not his own thoughts.

The merman opened his eyes wide and sang again, making Obi-Wan stop his struggle. A calming tune, a soft song.

“Don’t eat me,” Obi-Wan whispered. Because of course after escaping from pirates he would be found with a merperson and eaten. “Please.”

The creature looked at him, his webbed arms touching the wet fabric of Obi-Wan’s shirt. And he nodded.

Obi-Wan blinked, throat hurting.

“You… you understand what I say?”

A nod again. The merman grabbed him effortlessly and moved closer to the shore, so his tail would be covered by water.

Obi-Wan looked at him more carefully.

Only the tail itself was half his own size, made up of tiny blue scales that darkened at the end of it. The tail had two frills that were nearly transparent and the more he looked, the more the merman seemed to straighten it, as if he wanted to show it off.

Obi-Wan blinked again.

“So you won’t eat me?” he asked, the adrenaline leaving his body. He wanted to lay down and sleep for hours, but he needed shelter.

The merman nodded again.

“Why?” he had to know.

A webbed finger touched his forehead again.

 _Because you’re mine_ , said the merman.

* * *

There was no one in the island the merman had taken him to.

Obi-Wan patted a cold wall of his now shelter.

The cave seemed solid, made up of dark rocks. It was only metres away from the ocean itself but still secure, and Obi-Wan had found some fallen large leaves from palm trees he used to create a fake bed.

The merman kept an attentive gaze on him, swimming in circles in a pool under the cave.

There was a second pool, but it was farther from where Obi-Wan had decided to set camp, and for some reason the merman had not wanted to be far from him.

He had led Obi-Wan here, pointing and vaguely mimicking his message. He seemed to understand that Obi-Wan had different needs from him.

After managing to create a small fire –thanking Cody and Rex and the weekend they had spent camping— Obi-Wan removed his wet clothes.

He was self-conscious for a moment, of being naked in front of his creature that called him _mine_.

But the merman was fascinated by the flame that illuminated the cave, as if he had never seen one before. And probably never had if he lived underwater.

Deciding that his need for survival was greater than his apprehension, Obi-Wan undressed himself, extending the wet clothes on nearby rocks so they could get dry.

He sat at the edge of the fire and heard the thrilling sound again, the slap of the merman’s body hitting the rock and coming closer.

He shivered and a hand pushed him to lay on the pitiful bed.

“I…” Obi-Wan looked at him, at the dark gaze of him. _Predator_ , his mind said. _Saviour_ , it added. “I don’t know your name.”

The merman put his hands on either side of Obi-Wan’s head, licking his lips. His broad shoulders almost covered him completely and Obi-Wan vaguely wondered if it was okay to be attracted to him.

Probably not, he was also the only person to ever met a merperson so he felt he was forgiven. The merman doubtless was only interested in the body differences, and what could he find appealing about Obi-Wan? He had no shining tail, they weren’t of the same species.

Was he the first human he had ever seen? And that’s why had decided to help him?

“I’m Obi-Wan,” he said breathlessly, feeling his naked legs rub against the warm and smooth scales of the merman’s tail.

The merman blinked slowly, one single note coming out of his mouth, and touched him on the forehead.

_Anakin._

“Anakin,” repeated Obi-Wan. It suited him. “Anakin.”

This time, the sound was a growl and the merman, _Anakin,_ lightly touched Obi-Wan’s chest with his hand.

Obi-Wan was still dehydrated and hungry and so his body didn’t respond as he would expect. The hand moved to his lower stomach and stayed there, Anakin singing again. _Talking._

“I need…I need food, and water,” Obi-Wan closed his eyes, feeling the exploration go lower, “Anakin.”

Was he about to have sex with a merman instead of being eaten?

Anakin grazed at his cock and went lower, kneading him on the thighs. He used both hands to poke and squeeze them, ascending and descending from the leg.

The right dark arm did seem to function more awkwardly, but clearly it could feel as well as the other.

Obi-Wan shouldn’t have found the touch arousing, but he did. Of course Anakin would be fascinated by legs, he didn’t have them.

He allowed the touch, but his head and body hurt.

Anakin snapped his head up and left him abruptly, diving into the pool and disappearing.

Obi-Wan pressed his legs together and blinked, looking at the ceiling of the cavern. The waves kept crashing near him and he felt sleepy.

For some reason, he knew Anakin would return. The cave was warm enough, so he curled around himself and slept.

The music woke him up, something poking at his lips. He tried to bat it away but the music gained volume, more desperate.

Obi-Wan opened one eye and saw Anakin holding a large orange shell full of water. He pushed it over Obi-Wan’s lips, frowning.

“Can’t,” slurred Obi-Wan and for a moment became worried about his own health, “no salt water.”

Anakin frowned, singing something angry. The water spilled over the edge of the hard shell and droplets fell over Obi-Wan’s lips.

Unreflexively, he licked his lips and then opened both eyes because it wasn’t salt water at all, but water he could actually drink. Fresh water.

He nearly knocked the shell in his haste to drink more, to hydrate his body. Anakin stopped singing and kept giving him the water, collecting it from the pool and then waving his hand over it.

“You can do magic,” whispered Obi-Wan, sitting over a wall. He had been covered with what could only be considered a green mat woven with algae. It was heavy and dry, and he wondered how long he had slept, where Anakin had gotten all this. And why.

He wasn’t even truly surprised that Anakin could do magic, he was a merman after all. That he had gotten a mat in the middle of nowhere.

Anakin frowned at his words and patted a bag that seemed woven like the mat.

“Did you do it?” his head had cleared after drinking, and he felt marginally better.

Anakin shook his head and grabbed the bag. It should’ve been ridiculous to see a mythological creature with a sack, but this was Obi-Wan’s life now.

“Did your… merspouse do it?” Obi-Wan winced. He needed food, clearly.

Anakin cocked his head, frowning and mumbling something. He rummaged through the bag until he removed some dead fish and offered it to Obi-Wan expectantly.

“Can’t eat that,” Obi-Wan sighed, looking outside. Night was falling, and he had escaped from pirates and now a merman was taking care of him and he was talking about merspouses. “No raw fish. At least not most.”

Anakin put the fish on a flat rock and pushed it in his direction, a sharp chirp coming out of his mouth.

Obi-Wan stoked the flames, adding some more sticks and dry leaves. His muscles hurt and he became aware that he was still naked.

He stabbed the fish with a long clean stick and placed it near the fire.

Anakin made an alarmed sound, moving close to him. He tried to enter his hand to the flames to pull the food away but Obi-Wan stopped him by grabbing him by the wrist.

The skin felt just like an ordinary man, but Obi-Wan knew this was no ordinary creature. There was still an aura of danger and otherness to him, but if Anakin had gone for all this trouble to keep him alive then he had no reason to be scared.

“I need to cook it first,” explained Obi-Wan and let go of him because Anakin had focused on the hand holding him with a laser-sharp single mindedness. “Thank you.”

Anakin looked at the fish and then at him. He seemed to accept his answer, lifting the mat and holding Obi-Wan close to his chest again.

Anakin’s lower body was warm and slippery, and it kept rubbing against his naked body. Obi-Wan pursed his lips and then felt Anakin’s very human arms hold him.

Strong and deathly. He had the impression that Anakin had killed that fish for him.

“Thank you,” repeated Obi-Wan, looking at him. He tugged at the mat to cover them both, even though Anakin’s fins came out on the other side.

Anakin sang something short and kissed him on the base of the neck, where his pulse was.

Obi-Wan felt his heartbeat pound faster, recognizing that this creature most likely had sharp teeth and could kill him in a second if it changed his mind.

Anakin sniffed and then looked at him, pressing into his forehead.

_Don’t fear me. You’re mine._

A shard of pain flared in his head and Obi-Wan winced. Telepathy, or whatever this was, clearly had not been designed for humans.

“What do you mean by mine?” a slimy hand moved down his chest to caress his lower stomach. “Am I your prisoner?”

Had he escaped from the pirates just to find a worse faith?

Anakin shook his head and tapped at his forehead.

_No. Do you have a mate?_

“A what?” Obi-Wan could only focus on the hand that was slowly approaching his cock.

 _A mate_ , insisted Anakin, _pups?_

Ignoring the pain that the message produced, Obi-Wan tried to wiggle away and check on the fish, which he found out already cooked. The flavor was bad, but his hunger was greater.

“I don’t understand what you mean,” he said between bites. Anakin was still holding onto him, hypnotized by the way Obi-Wan chew and ate.

A hand squeezed his lower abdomen, followed by a questioning note.

Obi-Wan stared in return, trying to make his food last. Mate? Pups? What could possibly…

“A partner. Children,” he said suddenly, “is that what you’re asking?”

Anakin seemed to consider the question, as if he too had to think about the meaning of the words. But then he nodded.

“No, I don’t have any that,” replied Obi-Wan, wondering why it was important, “do you?”

Anakin’s entire expression changed when he heard that, and his grip on Obi-Wan’s stomach tightened. He shook his head and pushed Obi-Wan to lay on the floor again.

He pushed away the algae mat and this time his hand moved to Obi-Wan’s cock in a way that wasn’t innocent at all.

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan dropping the stick, but he had sort of wanted this since he had seen Anakin on the beach, so he opened his legs. He rubbed his knee on the soft scales of Anakin’s legs and wondered how this was going to continue.

Anakin’s webbed hand was big enough to hold him completely in his palm and he calmly moved it up and down, awakening a heat throughout Obi-Wan’s body.

It had been a while he had touched himself, and sex had never been a priority in his life. The idea that he was finally going to do it and with a merman was strange, yet… right.

He tugged at the back of Anakin’s neck and kissed him. Anakin startled and his grip went near crushing.

“Careful,” said Obi-Wan and kissed him again on the mouth, to show he meant no harm. “We humans are breakable.”

Anakin moved his hand again and sang something, before offering his mouth to Obi-Wan again. He used his other hand to tug Obi-Wan closer, his fins caressing Obi-Wan’s legs.

The lips were soft and warm, insistent and Obi-Wan moaned, moving his hips. He wrapped a leg around Anakin’s tail and the brush of the scales made him shiver.

He opened his mouth wider and his tongue brushed against Anakin’s, scarcely touching very sharp teeth. Anakin growled and something began to poke at Obi-Wan’s waist.

He broke the kiss and Anakin let him go, just to lay back and extend his tail again. As if he wanted to show it off once more. Except that now, at the place where flesh ended and tail began, a cock had appeared.

Obi-Wan swallowed and put a hand at the base of his cock just not to come right there.

Anakin’s member looked vaguely human-like, except the size was considerably bigger and the tip had double-ridges. It matched his skin tone but the light of the fire reflected some colorful scales that littered it, in the same blue as the tail.

It had a wide base and a narrower smooth body, with some subtle ridges along it as well.

Obi-Wan nearly whimpered. It was beautiful and otherworldly and it was never going fit in him.

Anakin sang something short and soft, eyes half-lidded. He slithered close and gave a short kiss to Obi-Wan’s mouth, as if he knew his apprehension.

“I… perhaps we should—”

Before he could react, Anakin grabbed him by the waist and flipped him on his stomach. The rough leaves of the bed scratched him and Obi-Wan winced. Then Anakin lay completely on top of him, his considerable weight pinning him to the floor.

A large bulge poked him on the backside and Obi-Wan tried to control his breathing.

“Anakin, wait,” he said, trying to shift. But Anakin didn’t move, only used one hand to grab him by the back of the throat and keep him still, a sharp and commanding tune escaping from his lips.

Obi-Wan’s heart went wild, and Anakin began to rut against him, his cock moving back and forth over the curve of Obi-Wan’s backside.

“Anakin,” he squeezed his eyes shut and moved his hips, his erected cock trapped against the floor, “Anakin.”

Anakin’s cock began to produce pre-cum and Obi-Wan shivered again because it was a warm and oily thing and he wanted that cock inside of him but Anakin wasn’t actually trying to penetrate him.

Perhaps he wasn’t accustomed to do it with humans, and he didn’t know how to work with their body differences.

Anakin made a noise of frustration and touched him on the forehead.

 _How?_ he sent. _How do we mate?_

Mate. He probably meant it as a one-time thing. Unless merfolk mated for life. Obi-Wan had seen some documentaries about species that did that.

“Let me move,” murmured Obi-Wan and Anakin gave him space enough to tilt his hips up and expose his entrance. “There. I don’t have any sort of lubrication but…”

He stopped talking when he heard Anakin made a sharp thrilling noise and something wide and solid pressed into him.

He made a sound of his own, his breath leaving him. Anakin’s size was bigger than he had anticipated and the stretch was painful, his body trying to accommodate him.

He went still and tried to remain calm, to unclench his muscles and fight the instinctual need to clamp down.

Anakin said something very low, and something in the tune made Obi-Wan relax. Anakin may have been non-human, but he was sentient, and he understood that their mating had to be slow.

Obi-Wan grabbed onto the rocked floor and pushed slowly into the cock, carefully pressing into it and feeling the tiny ridges rub against his walls.

His long moan reverberated in the cave, followed by Anakin’s loud growl of satisfaction.

Anakin’s member had some sort of natural lubricant because the more he pushed, the more the cock slid in easily and Obi-Wan felt no pain, where there should’ve been.

Anakin snapped his hips up, entering him completely in one movement.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan nearly cried out. Having him completely inside was overwhelming, more than he had expected. The merman’s cock was big and every part of it was slippery, the ridges brushing against Obi-Wan’s prostrate.

Anakin’s tail hit the floor, the motion creating a wind that nearly put out the fire and left them in darkness. His webbed hands held Obi-Wan by the neck again, and Obi-Wan vaguely remembered that in some animals, the submissive participant was pinned to the ocean’s surface and fucked until completion.

He wanted that.

A finger trailed over his temple but this time there was no pain.

_You’re perfect. You’ll protect them._

“What? What them?” Obi-Wan tried to think but at that moment Anakin began to thrust and the only thing he could think was that Anakin’s cum must had some sort of relaxing too because he wanted nothing but to simply lay there and be used, his thoughts getting fuzzy.

The combination of the scales and toned flesh was exhilarating. Every thrust seemed to hit him in his most sensitive places.

Anakin pounded into him, a joyful song coming out of him. He seemed to genuinely like their intercourse, despite them not being of the same species.

Obi-Wan simply lay there and moaned, his cock and entire body being moved back and forth in his tiny bed made up of leaves.

A vague numbing sensation spread where they were joined, yet he was still aware of Anakin’s length moving in and out.

He flailed an arm until he grabbed Anakin’s and interlocked their fingers. The pressure on his back increased, as if Anakin wanted him as still as possible.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan muffled a sob as Anakin’s generous member hit his prostate repeatedly and he came from the mere friction of the hard rock below him.

His body went loose but Anakin kept moving, his cock somehow becoming even bigger.

_My mate._

Obi-Wan blinked sleepily, feeling a nose touch his ear.

“Are you talking?” he looked at their joined hands, hearing the slap of Anakin’s scaled hips against his backside, “how are you talking?”

 _My mate_ , replied Anakin, his voice sounding in Obi-Wan’s mind, _we’re joined now._

The cavern filled with a song at the same time Anakin filled him with his cum, a hardness at the base. Cum and… something else, something that felt vaguely slimy and slicked.

Obi-Wan moaned quietly and pushed against the hard base of Anakin’s cock, wondering what it was.

_My knot._

A hand touched his lower stomach carefully.

 _Do you want them?_ asked Anakin. _Say you want my eggs._

 _“_ Eggs?” Obi-Wan thought, or tried to. Eggs, he tasted the word.

Anakin could… produce eggs apparently. And he wanted to lay them _inside_ of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stretched his arms and hummed, the cock inside of him pulsing and locking them together.

He was already having sex with a merman in the middle of a deserted island. Eggs weren’t entirely surprising.

“Yes, Anakin,” he said finally and turned his head so he could look into Anakin’s serious face. Perhaps egg laying was a serious deal for him. “I want your eggs.”

As he said the words, the cock inside of him seemed to swell in an impossible manner. Obi-Wan felt his rim stretched and something being pushed into him.

Something round and hard, that moved slowly but steadily into his body.

Anakin gave a low growl and Obi-Wan gasped, his mind understanding what was happening.

He had agreed to the eggs after all, and now he was feeling them move into his body and to his lower abdomen.

 _You’re doing well,_ said Anakin, nuzzling against him, _you’ll take many._

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, feeling the round objects being pumped into him slid in without no resistance. He tried to imagine how big they were, because they certainly felt big.

His body hadn’t been made for eggs, but he felt no discomfort, Anakin and his strange slime numbing him.

One large egg rolled past his prostate and Obi-Wan sobbed, digging his nails into Anakin’s hand. His cock began to awaken again.

“More,” he panted, “more, Anakin, more eggs.”

Obi-Wan tried to push into him, but the knot was unmoving, and the eggs kept dropping into him without any hurry. Every time one of the bigger ones would touch his prostate he would sob.

His stomach began to feel full, as if he had eaten a large meal. Which should’ve been impossible considering his situation.

He shifted, trying to push Anakin away from him. He managed to get one hand under him and touch his stomach.

It was bloated, and when he pushed his fingers into the skin, he sensed round beads rolling inside of him. For some reason, the sensation of the eggs made him want to cry.

 _My mate, so strong, so capable_ , Anakin’s teeth grazed his neck, _you could carry all my pups to term if you wanted._

“Yes,” said Obi-Wan with a low moan, Anakin still sending his eggs, “yes, I’ll carry them all.”

Anakin made a pleased sound, and he bit the base of Obi-Wan’s neck, piercing the skin with enough strength to leave a mark.

Obi-Wan cried out, because Anakin’s teeth were sharper than he had expected and because he came again as more and more eggs rolled past his hole.

The pain of the bite lasted seconds, Anakin’s saliva seemingly having numbing effects too.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan mumbled. Anakin’s weight was comforting over him, but his stomach kept bloating and it was hard against the rough stone of the thin leaves that he had grabbed as a bed. “Anakin, move a bit.”

Anakin seemed to consider his request and twisted until they were lying on their sides, the merman spooning him.

Anakin placed his blackened arm under his neck and Obi-Wan used it as a pillow, sighing. Again, he wondered what had happened to the arm to leave it like that.

 _A curse_ , said Anakin vaguely, licking the wound in Obi-Wan’s neck.

“A curse?” at this point, whatever Anakin said sounded rational.

Anakin made a noncommittal noise and grabbed him by the hip, his cock still producing cum and eggs.

How many more eggs would Anakin put in him? How many could his body take?

Obi-Wan caressed the blue tail still glued to him and then moved his hand to the place where they were joined.

He could vaguely get a grasp how exactly big Anakin’s cock was, because if it had been big earlier now it was massive. He touched his poor rim and in any other condition he would’ve been worried at how much his body had opened up, but he felt nothing but blissfulness.

He had his mate’s bite and he was carrying a large clutch in him, he _should_ be proud.

“I want more,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. He clasped his round stomach and felt a slimy hand join his. “I will take care of them.”

 _I know you will,_ replied Anakin and a wave of pride washed over him, _you’re everything I ever dreamed of._

The eggs rolled inside him, trying to accommodate in the limited space they had. Obi-Wan kept smiling and looked down, at the visible bump that protruded out of him.

Even if one day someone found him, he decided at that moment, he wouldn’t go with them. He would stay with Anakin and his eggs, forever.

He had met Anakin for less than a day and his old quiet life already felt distant, a dream.

He wanted this, as crazy as it sounded. He wanted the merman who called him mate.

Obi-Wan turned his head and kissed him, Anakin returning the kiss and looking at him as if he had found the worthiest treasure at the bottom of the ocean.

Why would he return to his old life? Or to any boat where the pirates could find him?

He tightened his grip on his stomach, the eggs undulating the skin under his hand.

No, here, in his merman’s arms he was safe, and protected and loved.

 _You’ll stay_ , said Anakin quietly, in mild disbelief, _you want to stay. With me._

“Yes,” Obi-Wan interlocked their fingers again and rubbed at his stomach, “I’ll stay.”

He wondered distantly how they could make it work, but then again Anakin had magic and he could probably turn him into a merman or something.

 _I could_ , replied Anakin, and resumed licking the wound again. His cock didn’t send any more eggs, but the knot remained filling Obi-Wan’s hole. _If you wanted._

Become a merman. Why not.

“Later,” whispered Obi-Wan and looked at the flickering flames. His body and mind were so relaxed he could’ve slept again had it not been for the fullness inside him. “Anakin, am I…pregnant? My body can’t—”

 _Yes, you can_ , Anakin cut him off and kissed the bite. _I am strong enough to impregnate you. But no. You’re not pregnant. Yet._

A part of him had wanted to hear Anakin say yes, that in fact he was already carrying small merbabies. But he was also glad that he wasn’t, judging by the size of his stomach, there were over a dozen eggs in him.

 _Yes, more than that_ , Anakin confirmed. _You look beautiful, so round with my eggs. So blissful, I want you always like that._

“Yes,” breathed Obi-Wan.

He wiggled and sensed the round and smooth eggs move at the same time he did. Their pressure was just like Anakin’s weight –comforting and nice.

He heard a distant splash of water and wondered if Anakin had dipped his tail into the pond. How long could mermen be outside of the water?

 _Hours_ , replied Anakin lazily and moved their hands until he was pressing into Obi-Wan’s round belly.

The sensation went from comforting to near painful, whatever sedative Anakin and the eggs had fading from a moment.

“No, stop,” said Obi-Wan, elbowing him. “Hurts. And you’re bothering them.”

Anakin let out a rhythmic sound, a song, that Obi-Wan could now interpret as a laugh.

 _You’re already protective of them_ , he said and there was pride again his voice. Incredulity. _You care about them, even if they are not fertilized._

“Of course,” replied Obi-Wan and closed his eyes, the eggs settling in him, “or how do the other humans act?”

 _Others? There had never been others_ , Anakin took a breath and caressed Obi-Wan’s calves with his fins; his scales and torso cooling down the more he snuggled with him. _You’re my first, last and only._

Obi-Wan twisted his neck to look at him. Anakin’s face seemed serious, solemn.

“There’ve never been others for me either,” he said carefully, and he was strangely glad that Anakin had never done such intimate thing with anybody else.

Anakin let out a happy chirp and kissed him. His grasp tightened around Obi-Wan’s stomach again but this time it wasn’t a painful thing. He merely seemed to like sensing the eggs just like Obi-Wan did.

 _Your body will reabsorb them by tomorrow_ , Anakin sounded almost remorseful, _but I’ll give you more every day. Until they catch._

“Good,” declared Obi-Wan and settled on his bed made of leaves. “I expect you to keep your word.”

Obi-Wan caressed his plump belly again, trying to single out the eggs. He had never felt so full or peaceful in his whole life. 

He scooted closer to Anakin, his mate’s arm around him and let those feelings wash over him, just like the waves kept washing over the shore.

A life as a merman, with his merman mate and their eggs, even merbabies.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
